


You'd Be a Great Dad

by riverdean_needs_he1p



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, was gonna be fluff but guess it went elsewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 00:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverdean_needs_he1p/pseuds/riverdean_needs_he1p
Summary: Tim and Conner talk about what life could be like when they retirewas originally gonna be fluff but then my mind was like: no
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	You'd Be a Great Dad

**Author's Note:**

> More dialogue prompts lol

* * *

Tim hissed as his husband sanitized his injury. Conner simply raised an eyebrow.

"You good?" He asked, trying to sound as nonchalant as he could.

Tim nodded, "Yeah, yeah it just- it _stings."_

Conner grinned, "but a big boy like yourself can handle that, yes?"

Tim playfully pushed him away, "shut up." 

Conner just laughed and finished dressing the wound.

"How long 'til you think it'll finally heal?" conner turned away so Tim couldn't see the worry plastered across his face.

"I don't know" tim replies honestly, "it's been a while and I haven't seen a ton of process... could take months."

Conner winced. Tim had gotten hit with some kind of pollen from one of Ivy's plants that apparently slowed the healing of wounds, and they were yet to find an antidote.

Conner gripped the dresser to keep his hands from shaking, "Oh...okay."

"Hey," Tim placed his hand gently on Conner's shoulder and turned him towards him, "Kon, if something's bothering you, you can talk to me."

"I know, I just- I can't- I don't want-" he sighed, "it's dumb" he turned from his husband and began putting the antibiotics away.

Tim frowned and wrapped his arms around Kon's waist, laying his head on his back, the way Kon did when Tim was upset.

Conner stopped what he was doing to focus on keeping his emotions in check, his whole body shaking violently. He didn't want to break down in front of Tim, not now. He tried to concentrate on something else before giving up and crumbling to the floor.

"Tim," he choked out, "I'm tired. I'm so, _so _tired"

Tim stroked his arm sympathetically.

"I'm tired of seeing you like this- injured yet acting like you're fine. We don't _know _what will happen but you still insist everything will turn out fine. But what if they _don't? _I know I shouldn't say that, but... I can't lose you Tim. I don't _want _to lose you. I want you to be happy and safe. I want _us _to be happy." 

Tim stayed silent for a moment then spoke up, "Conner, I- I know what you mean, trust me. Everytime I see you hurt I want to do nothing but help you get better, to see you flying around and full of life. But it can't always be that way. We have a job, and that job's to help those who have no one else." 

"I know," Conner controlled his voice, "I know it's selfish but I wish- sometimes I wish we could just leave it all, we could move somewhere where no one knows us. We could live together and be happy, not trying to keep each other alive every other night. I want _consistency, _I want to wake up in the morning and see you and know you're safe and you always will be. And I- I want to have a family, Tim."

Tim could see how desperate Conner was. It was rare for Conner to actually have break downs, but Tim could see he was close. He rested his head on Conner's shoulder. "You would be a good father."

Conner wiped his face, "Maybe."

"It doesn't _always _have to be this way, you know." He looked up at his spouse's face, "one day it can be like that. I want it just as much as you. But we have to be patient."

Conner sighed, "I know. I know I'm being dumb, I just-"

"You're not being dumb," Tim intervened, "I know what you mean Conner, I understand what you're saying and it's completely valid. Just don't forget the present."

Conner smiled reluctantly then kissed Tim. "For you, I'd do anything."

"Then don't worry," Tim gently stroked Kon's cheek, "this may be our life now, but one day we'll leave this all behind and live together until we're old. We can raise a family, have a farm or whatever you want and-and we'll be happy and safe. Okay?"

Conner hugged tim and held him close and they sat on the floor clinging to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> ay, short and pathetic, my specialty


End file.
